Standard traffic drums are generally known in the art. Some traffic drums include features such as a pivoting light for enhanced visibility and storage properties. Other traffic drums include a mounting interface for a tire section for enhanced drum stability. However, conventional pivoting mountings found on existing traffic drums hinder pivoting operations of the light and cause drum damage during pivoting operations. These conventional pivoting mounts induce stresses into a drum upper surface, drum handle or light mount during a pivoting process, or when the pivoting mount is disposed in a pivoted or deployed orientation. The accessories or integrated features available on these and other known traffic drums do not safely and purposefully address these issues. The present disclosure seeks to overcome some limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present disclosure is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.